Significant effort is currently being expended researching methods for suppressing or compensating for disease-causing mutations in genes. Antisense technologies are being developed using a range of chemistries to affect gene expression at a variety of different levels (transcription, splicing, stability, translation). Much of that research has focused on the use of antisense compounds to correct or compensate for abnormal or disease-associated genes in a myriad of different conditions.
Antisense molecules are able to inhibit gene expression with exquisite specificity and because of this many research efforts concerning oligonucleotides as modulators of gene expression have focused on inhibiting the expression of targeted genes such as oncogenes or viral genes. The antisense oligonucleotides are directed either against RNA (sense strand) or against DNA where they form triplex structures inhibiting transcription by RNA polymerase II. To achieve a desired effect in specific gene down-regulation, the oligonucleotides must either promote the decay of the targeted mRNA or block translation of that mRNA, thereby effectively preventing de novo synthesis of the undesirable target protein.
Such techniques are not useful where the object is to upregulate production of the native protein or compensate for mutations which induce premature termination of translation such as nonsense or frame-shifting mutations. Furthermore, in cases where a normally functional protein is prematurely terminated because of mutations therein, a means for restoring some functional protein production through antisense technology has been shown to be possible through intervention during the splicing processes (Sierakowska H, et al., (1996) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 93, 12840-12844; Wilton S D, et al., (1999) Neuromusc Disorders 9, 330-338; van Deutekom J C et al., (2001) Human Mol Genet 10, 1547-1554). In these cases, the defective gene transcript should not be subjected to targeted degradation so the antisense oligonucleotide chemistry should not promote target mRNA decay.
In a variety of genetic diseases, the effects of mutations on the eventual expression of a gene can be modulated through a process of targeted exon skipping during the splicing process. The splicing process is directed by complex multi-particle machinery that brings adjacent exon-intron junctions in pre-mRNA into close proximity and performs cleavage of phosphodiester bonds at the ends of the introns with their subsequent reformation between exons that are to be spliced together. This complex and highly precise process is mediated by sequence motifs in the pre-mRNA that are relatively short semi-conserved RNA segments to which bind the various nuclear splicing factors that are then involved in the splicing reactions. By changing the way the splicing machinery reads or recognises the motifs involved in pre-mRNA processing, it is possible to create differentially spliced mRNA molecules. It has now been recognised that the majority of human genes are alternatively spliced during normal gene expression, although the mechanisms invoked have not been identified. Using antisense oligonucleotides, it has been shown that errors and deficiencies in a coded mRNA could be bypassed or removed from the mature gene transcripts.
In nature, the extent of genetic deletion or exon skipping in the splicing process is not fully understood, although many instances have been documented to occur, generally at very low levels (Sherrat T G, et al., (1993) Am J Hum Genet 53, 1007-1015). However, it is recognised that if exons associated with disease-causing mutations can be specifically deleted from some genes, a shortened protein product can sometimes be produced that has similar biological properties of the native protein or has sufficient biological activity to ameliorate the disease caused by mutations associated with the target exon (Lu Q L, et al., (2003) Nature Medicine 9, 1009-1014; Aartsma-Rus A et al., (2004) Am J Hum Genet 74: 83-92).
This process of targeted exon skipping is likely to be particularly useful in long genes where there are many exons and introns, where there is redundancy in the genetic constitution of the exons or where a protein is able to function without one or more particular exons (e.g. with the dystrophin gene, which consists of 79 exons; or possibly some collagen genes which encode for repeated blocks of sequence or the huge nebulin or titin genes which are comprised of ˜80 and over 370 exons, respectively).
Efforts to redirect gene processing for the treatment of genetic diseases associated with truncations caused by mutations in various genes have focused on the use of antisense oligonucleotides that either: (1) fully or partially overlap with the elements involved in the splicing process; or (2) bind to the pre-mRNA at a position sufficiently close to the element to disrupt the binding and function of the splicing factors that would normally mediate a particular splicing reaction which occurs at that element (e.g., binds to the pre-mRNA at a position within 3, 6, or 9 nucleotides of the element to be blocked).
For example, modulation of mutant dystrophin pre-mRNA, splicing with antisense oligoribonucleotides has been reported both in vitro and in vivo. In one type of dystrophin mutation reported in Japan, a 52-base pair deletion mutation causes exon 19 to be removed with the flanking introns during the splicing process (Matsuo et al., (1991) J Clin Invest. 87:2127-2131). An in vitro minigene splicing system has been used to show that a 31-mer 2′-O-methyl oligoribonucleotide complementary to the 5′ half of the deleted sequence in dystrophin Kobe exon 19 inhibited splicing of wild-type pre-mRNA (Takeshima et al. (1995), J. Clin. Invest., 95, 515-520). The same oligonucleotide was used to induce exon skipping from the native dystrophin gene transcript in human cultured lymphoblastoid cells.
Dunckley et al., (1997) Nucleosides & Nucleotides, 16, 1665-1668 described in vitro constructs for analysis of splicing around exon 23 of mutated dystrophin in the mdx mouse mutant, a model for muscular dystrophy. Plans to analyse these constructs in vitro using 2′ modified oligonucleotides targeted to splice sites within and adjacent to mouse dystrophin exon 23 were discussed, though no target sites or sequences were given.
2′-O-methyl oligoribonucleotides were subsequently reported to correct dystrophin deficiency in myoblasts from the mdx mouse from this group. An antisense oligonucleotide targeted to the 3′ splice site of murine dystrophin intron 22 was reported to cause skipping of the mutant exon as well as several flanking exons and created a novel in-frame dystrophin transcript with a novel internal deletion. This mutated dystrophin was expressed in 1-2% of antisense treated mdx myotubes. Use of other oligonucleotide modifications such as 2′-O-methoxyethyl phosphodiesters are described (Dunckley et al. (1998) Human Mol. Genetics, 5, 1083-90).
Thus, antisense molecules may provide a tool in the treatment of genetic disorders such as Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy (DMD). However, attempts to induce exon skipping using antisense molecules have had mixed success. Studies on dystrophin exon 19, where successful skipping of that exon from the dystrophin pre-mRNA was achieved using a variety of antisense molecules directed at the flanking splice sites or motifs within the exon involved in exon definition as described by Errington et al. (2003) J Gen Med 5, 518-527”.
In contrast to the apparent ease of exon 19 skipping, the first report of exon 23 skipping in the mdx mouse by Dunckley et al., (1998) is now considered to be reporting only a naturally occurring revertant transcript or artefact rather than any true antisense activity. In addition to not consistently generating transcripts missing exon 23, Dunckley et al., (1998) did not show any time course of induced exon skipping, or even titration of antisense oligonucleotides, to demonstrate dose dependent effects where the levels of exon skipping corresponded with increasing or decreasing amounts of antisense oligonucleotide. Furthermore, this work could not be replicated by other researchers.
The first example of specific and reproducible exon skipping in the mdx mouse model was reported by Wilton et al., (1999) Neuromuscular Disorders 9, 330-338. By directing an antisense molecule to the donor splice site, consistent and efficient exon 23 skipping was induced in the dystrophin mRNA within 6 hours of treatment of the cultured cells. Wilton et al., (1999), also describe targeting the acceptor region of the mouse dystrophin pre-mRNA with longer antisense oligonucleotides and being unable to repeat the published results of Dunckley et al., (1998). No exon skipping, either 23 alone or multiple removal of several flanking exons, could be reproducibly detected using a selection of antisense oligonucleotides directed at the acceptor splice site of intron 22.
While the first antisense oligonucleotide directed at the intron 23 donor splice site induced consistent exon skipping in primary cultured myoblasts, this compound was found to be much less efficient in immortalized cell cultures expressing higher levels of dystrophin. However, with refined targeting and antisense oligonucleotide design, the efficiency of specific exon removal was increased by almost an order of magnitude (see Mann C J et al., (2002) J Gen Med 4, 644-654).
Thus, there remains a need to provide antisense oligonucleotides capable of binding to and modifying the splicing of a target nucleotide sequence. Simply directing the antisense oligonucleotides to motifs presumed to be crucial for splicing is no guarantee of the efficacy of that compound in a therapeutic setting.